In existing electronic designs, power and data lines comprise two separate connections. That is, a power line is turned on and off using a dedicated power switch while a data line is turned on and off using a dedicated data switch. In some newer designs, the power plane has been used for limited data communication. In such cases, a power line may be used as a low speed data line to relay system management information but is not appropriate for high speed data communication. Thus, electronic systems typically require separate power and data lines and switches.